


Family?

by Nia_River



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_River/pseuds/Nia_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today, I want you all to draw a picture of your family,” the teacher said cheerily.</p><p>Harry stared down at his paper blankly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family?

“Today, I want you all to draw a picture of your family,” the teacher said cheerily.

Harry stared down at his paper blankly. He looked around as the other students at his table group pulled out pencils and crayons and markers, and began drawing pictures of happy stick-people, kids and mummies and daddies, in front of houses and in flower fields and under a bright sun.

Family. This should be easy, he knew, but it wasn’t. Because who _was_ his family? The Dursleys? Harry didn’t think they should count. He didn’t like them, mostly because they didn’t like him, but also because they were stupid and mean. No, they weren’t _family_ family. But he must have had a mummy and a daddy once, right?

The problem was he didn’t know what they looked like. There were no photos of them and he wasn’t supposed to ask questions. Then Harry remembered the other day, in the shop. There was a woman with long black hair, and it was really messy like she had just woken up, like he’d seen Aunt Petunia sometimes. Maybe his mummy had hair like that. Maybe that’s where he got his from?

Harry picked up a pink crayon and drew a circle face, then grabbed a black one and drew lots of long, messy hair. He swapped the crayons back over and drew a stick figure body for the lady, then drew another one beside her, smaller, to be him. And then another on his other side to be his dad. He made them all holding hands.

His own face was easy to draw, except his scar. The pink crayon was too thick, but he did his best to zigzag on his forehead. More messy black crayon hair, but short, and green pencil for the eyes, then a red one for the smile. He gave the other two figures red smiles too, before looking back to the pencils thoughtfully.

He probably got his eyes from his dad, he decided, quickly drawing green eyes on the man. Because his mum probably had blue eyes like Aunt Petunia, since they were sisters. There was a light blue marker pen so he quickly grabbed it and gave the woman eyes.

Purple would be a good colour for his mother’s dress, Harry thought. With pink dots. Those are pretty, girly colours, right? His own stick figure got blue jeans and his favourite, yellow shirt, which actually almost fit him right. Then, since he had the yellow pencil out anyway, he decided that maybe his dad had yellow hair, and scribbled around the top of the man’s circle face, and even added a moustache on a whim. Blue jeans for him too, and a black shirt.

He frowned at the big white space on the right. He’d squished the people too far to the left. He blindly reached for a pencil and came up with a brown crayon. For some strange reason, he decided that he should draw a broomstick in the space. One of those old fashioned ones like in Cinderella. And then a window too, in blue marker. Then it would be like they were in a house. No one else drew their family _inside_ the house. When he was done he tilted his head, and added bright red curtains, to make it especially clear.

Harry sat back, taking in his masterpiece. Yes, he decided. His mummy and daddy must have looked just like that.

* * *

* * *

When he brought the picture home he stuck in on the wall inside his cupboard with a thumbtack. It stayed there for almost a week before his aunt spotted it, berated him for poking holes in the wall, ripped it down and threw it in the bin.

Harry told himself he just had something in his eye, that was all. He wasn’t _crying_ or anything.

* * *

Years later, Harry met a very big, very scary-looking, but really very kind man. His name was Hagrid.

“Yeh look just like yer dad, but yeh’ve got yer mum’s eyes,” Hagrid told him.

For some reason Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on, the news took him by surprise. He had a fleeting image of a blue eyed woman with wild dark hair, and a moustachioed blond man with bright green eyes.

But then he was distracted as Vernon demanded the man leave at once, and Hagrid _bent the rifle in half_ , and then Harry found out he was a _wizard_ , and the image was forgotten.


End file.
